Bishop's First Spanking
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Bishop is caught trying to hot-wire a car (her brothers taught her when she was growing up with them). Gibbs and Vance are not happy. WARNING: There is spanking of an adult. If you don't like it, then don't read it!


**Bishop's First Spanking**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTERS.

**WARNING:** SPANKING OF AN ADULT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF STORY, THEN DON'T READ!

Gibbs walks out of The elevator to the bullpen where he see's McGee and DiNozzo working on their reports, but he doesn't see Bishop.

"Where is Bishop?" asked Gibbs.

McGee answered, "she's with Director Vance. She's been up there for quite a while."

Gibbs puts his coffee on his desk and storms up the stairs to Director Vance's office.

"Agent Gibbs, you can't just barge in there!" shouts Vance's secretary. Gibbs ignores her and opens the door to the office.

"Gibbs, don't you ever knock?!" Director Vance said.

"Not when you have one of my agents in your office," Gibbs looks across to Bishop.

Bishop looks nervous, and looking down at her feet.

Gibbs looks back at Vance, "care to tell me why Bishop looks so damn nervous?"

"Agent Bishop here, has done something illegal and very stupid," Vance responded.

Gibbs looks across to Bishop again, waiting for her to speak, "would you like to enlighten me Bishop?"

Bishop looks at Gibbs, then her eyes fall to the floor again, "I broke into someones car, but Gibbs, I do have a good reason."

Gibbs looks at her in disbelief, "of the idiotic things to do! I am waiting for his 'good reason' Bishop!"

"I thought it was the car that was taken earlier on today, from our case. I was going to hot-wire the car and bring it back here, to the Navy yard."

"So let me get this right; you see a car that LOOKS like the stolen car from our case, you BREAK IN, then you try to HOT WIRE it, to bring it back here!?" Gibbs is pissed.

"Yes sir," Bishop responds.

Gibbs doesn't like being called sir but he'll let it slide, for the moment. He can see that Bishop is nervous and reacting as if she's in the principal's office, and 'Dad' is there too.

"Why didn't you call for back up? That would have been a better option," asked Gibbs.

"I just didn't think Gibbs, and I am very sorry. I promise I will not do anything like that again," said Bishop.

Gibbs turns to Vance, "excuse us for a while Leon. I have to do something."

Director Vance nods and lets Gibbs and Bishop leave his office.

Gibbs and Bishop walk along the corridor away from Director Vance's office, "Mmm, where are we going Gibbs?" asked Bishop nervously.

"Conference room, so we can have a 'talk' without any interruptions," replied Gibbs.

A few minutes later they arrive at the conference room door, they enter it, and Gibbs locks the door behind him. Bishop looks even more nervous now.

"Take a seat Bishop." Gibbs points to a chair.

She does as she is told then waits for Gibbs to take a seat across from her.

"Gibbs, I really am sorry."

"Just answer me yes or no. Have you been speaking to either Abby, DiNozzo or McGee about this incident?"

"Yes."

"Who was it, and what did they tell you?"

"It was Tony. He told me how you deal with agents who screw up."

"And this is why you are nervous and keep apologizing?"

"Yes Gibbs but I really am sorry."

"I am sure you are. So did DiNozzo go into detail about how I deal with my agents?"

Bishop was now even more nervous and embarrassed, "yes, he did. Tony told me that you spank your agents when they screw up. He also told me that nothing will go on their records; no black mark."

Bishop hasn't been spanked in her entire life, not even as a child. Gibbs leans back in his chair, "have you ever been spanked?"

Bishop shakes her head nervously.

"I am not going to lie to you, it will hurt but once it's over, that is it. It will be forgotten. Did DiNozzo tell you that?"

"Yes, he did. He also said that I will need a pillow to sit on, after a spanking from you," Bishop nervously tells Gibbs.

Gibbs sighs, "alright, you have two options, (1) you take a spanking from me, now or (2) you have a black mark on your record, and no spanking. It's your choice, but once you have made the decision, after today you can't go back. If you choose a spanking, you will always be spanked for your serious screw ups, but if you choose your screw up to be on your record, then it always be that, every time."

Bishops thinks for a short while, "I'll take a spanking. I know I screwed up today."

Gibbs gets up from his seat and tells Bishop to do the same. She obeys straight away, nervously.

"Okay, lets get his over with," Gibbs moves a chair into the middle of the room, and sits down, "come here."

Bishop slowly walks towards Gibbs, and once she was close enough he grabs her wrist and pulls her over his lap. It doesn't take long for Gibbs to start spanking Bishop's behind.

WHACK WHACK went Gibbs' hand "urgh, urgh," came from Bishop.

She closed her eyes tight and held on to Gibbs' leg. This was going to hurt.

Gibbs carried on spanking Bishop, WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK, WHACK "arghhhhh, please not so hard."

"There wouldn't be any point in spankings if they didn't hurt, now would there, Bishop?"

WHACK WHACK "arghhh, no Gibbs."

Tears began to form in Bishops eyes. She was hating this and vowed to herself that she would never to anything that would warrant another spanking from Gibbs.

WHACK "owww."

Gibbs pushed Bishop forward so he could get to her sit spots, and the strikes were fast and hard.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "owwwwwwww, pleeeaaaase stop Gibbs."

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK "arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Bishop was crying, and hurting.

"Last two," said Gibbs

WHACK WHACK "owwww."

Gibbs stopped and began to rub Bishop's back in a circle, "shhhhh, it's all over. You are forgiven, shhhhh." Bishop soon stops crying, and gets up from Gibbs' lap rubbing her behind.

"Are you okay?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," sniffed Bishop, "that hurt."

"It's supposed to or it's not a punishment, is it?" asked Gibbs.

"No, suppose not," replied Bishop.

Gibbs gave her a hug and said, "we better go and see Director Vance to tell him, that the matter has been dealt with."

With that, they both walked back to Director Vance's office, with Bishop flinching as she walked.

This time Gibbs knocked on Director Vance's office door, and waited.

"Come," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Gibbs and Bishop walk in, and Gibbs guides Bishop to stand in front of Vance's desk.

Vance turns to Bishop, "I take it that you have been dealt with?"

"Yes sir," replied Bishop.

Vance turns to Gibbs, "this better not happen again, otherwise the consequences will be severe."

"Leon, Bishop has been dealt with and I very strongly believe that she isn't going to do anything so idiotic again."

"Is that right Bishop?" asked Vance.

"Yes sir, I have learnt my lesson well. I am never to do to anything like that again."

"Okay, you are both dismissed, oh and Gibbs," Gibbs stops to turn to Vance, "I suggest you have a talk with DiNozzo because whilst you've been dealing with Bishop, he has been goofing off."

Gibbs sighed as he closed the office door behind him. Bishop was waiting for him, "go and sort yourself out, but be back at your desk in 10 minutes, no more."

"Yes Gibbs," replied Bishop as she slowly walked towards the ladies room, rubbing her behind as she went.

Now Gibbs has to deal with another idiotic agent.

**THE END**


End file.
